Racing the Sun
by emilyy25
Summary: This is about a girl in a dystopian world full of demons. I am not quite sure where it is going yet! Please read and let me know what you think!


**This is my first attempt at writing on fanfiction! Please review and let me know what you think! Any suggestions are welcome!**

I sit on the edge of the building looking down into the darkness below. The sun is slowly making its way down the sky and I know my time grows short. I light a cigarette and think of how badly I wanted to quit before. Now it doesn't matter. I watch the smoke drift and dance away on the wind and wonder if tonight will be the night. I throw the cigarette and watch it drift down 20 stories until it is nothing but a red dot against the darkness below. I stand up and stretch. I wonder if I have time to make it back to the church before night falls. I realize probably not and decide running may not be a terrible idea.

I make my way to the empty elevator shaft and grab the rope that will repel me to the ground floor. I jump down and make my way to the front door. I open it and begin to run. I am careful to stay in the sunlight. I know what waits in the darkness. I am two blocks from the church when the sirens begin. Who starts the siren is still a mystery to me. I spent many nights an days searching. The siren signals that night is close and all those out in the streets better get to a holy place. It really didn't matter what kind of holy place a person took refuge in. It could be a church, synagogue or a temple. As long as it was a place where a higher power was worshiped it was safe.

I chose a Catholic church for my refuge and I can see the church doors just as a figure leaps in front of me. Unfortunately for it it lands in the fading sunlight and immediately begins to sizzle. The smell of burnt and decaying flesh makes me gag. I jump over it and keep going. I take the stairs two at a time and run through the doors just as they slam shut behind me.

I hear a voice to my left, "I see you made it back just in time not to get eaten or worse".

I roll my eyes and turn towards the voice full of sarcasm and disapproval. "You know how I like my evening strolls." I say with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"One of these days your complete lack of care for your own life will get you killed. Hopefully when that day comes you will not drag anyone down with you." The voice emerges from the shadows and is revealed as the great father Peter. He was the priest of this church before and still is I suppose. He has not liked me since the day I busted my way through one of the windows escaping one of the demons. I think part of the reason I decided to stay was to annoy him and the other part was to ease my loneliness.

This was the first church I had taken refuge in that had people in it. In fact these were the first real living breathing people I had seen since "the day the music died" as I so often referred to the day the world was taken by the demons. I figured it fit very well. And of course growing up on Don McLean it was the first phrase that came to my mind. I turn to father Peter and throw my arm around his shoulders.

"What is meant to be will be father. Now I found a grocery store that seems to be untouched. It is rather far from here but if a few others will come with me as soon as the sun rises we should be back by nightfall. The only reason I believe it is worth the risk is because it could feed us for weeks. And I saw chocolate! I am sick of canned tuna and green beans."

He shakes my arm off of his shoulders and looks at me. "You are annoying and defiant but even I cannot deny how useful you are to our survival. I will send Max and Antonio with you."

I look at the old man in mock shock "Why I do believe you just gave me a compliment Father! I think I may fall over and die right here!" He gives me a look as if I put him in pain then walks away. I chuckle and start to follow him when I hear loud banging on the doors behind me. I turn around and stare at them suddenly frightened.

"Please help me!"I hear a terrified female voice scream thru the door.I am hesitant. Some of the demons had developed the ability to mock our voices. The demons could not enter unless they were invited. An open door by a person thinking they were helping someone was as good as an invitation. I learned that the hard way. Just as I was trying to decide whether I should get help Max yells from above me.

"It's ok open the door! It's a girl!" I hurriedly open the door, grab the girl by the shirt and pull her in. I slam the door shut.


End file.
